


Rush Hour

by Posthumous_Thoughts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awarding Ceremonies, But I have tried my best to make him in character, Car Accident, F/M, Kindly excuse the author for her crappy writing skills, Levi might or is OOC, She wants to write but really can't, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Posthumous_Thoughts/pseuds/Posthumous_Thoughts
Summary: Domestic au (a very short one shot)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, levi/hange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Rush Hour

**Running without giving a single shit was every second's worth now.** There's been a traffic jam that's about to reach the one hour mark in less than five minutes from now. Looking around, every single lane of the road was filled with vehicles of all sorts. Well, what's to expect when both the signaling lights and officers were on a day off. The charge on the cab was rising up fast. But no one seemed brave enough to walk on the sidewalk under the sizzling heat of the sun in the middle of the summer months. Either way it's an entry to hell so patience is on the menu for both parties. But, there was no way Levi Ackerman was going to miss his daughter's closing rites. He was dressed in his best formal attire so leaving meant facing up close things that still scarred him to the bones if he were to take this "sacrifice".

* * *

_Hange...!_

_Oh come on, Levi. Y-You've faced HARDER obstacles than this!_

Context: Hange was getting to push Levi out of the door but he hung back resisting annoyingly like a frightened cat. 

_There is no way I'm going out without a SHOWER._

_So??_

_Think of all the things they'll notice: a bed hair, a wrinkled shirt, and-Oh no..._

_What??_ Hange said pulling his arm forward.

_Body odor._

_We'll be late in FIVE MINUTES. Time...waits...for NO ONE!_

_How about a clean and organized guy? Can THAT be an exception-OW, you pinched me where I specifically said NOT to._

_Oops, sorry. I forgot I...hehe_

_Since when did you care about being punctual, Four-Eyes??_

_About today OnLy!_ Then she glared at him like a boss. _Let go._

_Try me._

_OoOh, prepare yourself Ackerman._ Hange clicked her knuckles and warmed her shoulders.

_Bring. It. On._

* * *

He took a deep sigh and paid the driver. That was when it was just the two of them. They're blessed with a child now. So, off he went. _Speed and precision._ Levi kept repeating. _Speed and precision. That's all it takes and I'll be on time._ Leather shoes making friction with the gravel ground. His slick-back hair melting into a fuzzy form. His sleeves up to his arms with his black suite flying openly revealing muscles hidden beneath his white transparent polo. What a day. Two turns to the left and one swift curve to the right, he's made it to the building. He warmly greets the guard and sees it coming: stairs. A multitude of stairs. The only elevator was currently being filled by young women with long and puffy dresses. And Levi could smell their mixed perfume scents from all the way where he was standing at. It made him silently vomit. Hange's scent was far better off because it came from one thing he could stand either that was shampoo or soap or...from cleaning materials. Whatever. It was her, or rather their signature scent together. And he was extremely proud about it. Not a single ounce of shame did he have about it. One floor down...six more to go.

"I'M FUCKING HERE!!!" Levi shouted inside the auditorium which turned all heads of the audience, except for the one who he desperately needed to. He cleared his throat to excuse him and begged for them to kindly continue on. Walking hastily, he decided to look for her among the crowd which was once the job of Hange due to...height difficulties. Although it pained him to recall the memories of that role, it's different now. _You're all she has now_. Moving through, about five people stepped on him which prompted many angry hisses as he couldn't swear in front of the children present, well except he already did earlier. As he drew closer to her designated seat, it was empty but saw her teacher standing along the shallow stairway. He made his presence known until it was acknowledged. "Oh, Mr. Ackerman! You're finally here." He asked what was currently happening while busily wiping away his sweat with a handkerchief on his forehead while trying to even out his hot breathe due to the cold environment of the place. "Well, we're actually already past the awarding ceremony. _Shit!_ The most important part. It can't be. Not both of their times he missed it. "Is there a second part to it? This must be the intermission, right?" A panic attack was beginning to tighten the passageway of his throat. "I'm afraid not. Here is the pamphlet containing the flow of the program. Next up would be the closing remarks." _Okayokay. Breathe. Breathe. Imagine Hange. She's right there. In front of-_ "Mr. Ackerman, are you alright?" Damn it all, he got distracted and was in a mess both physically and mentally. "I have to go find my daughter. Thank you for filling me in Ms. Fera." He went out the auditorium to calm himself. This was going to be the first school closing ceremony he would be attending without Hange by his side. And so far, it wasn't go well. 

* * *

Once having stepped up on stage and picked up the medal of award, he read the distinction: "Best Research Thesis". 'Of course.' Remembering all those ass pulled all-nighters. That was no easy game for the both of them. Moving on, he then walked to the person deserving of this recognition who seemed abnormally stiff.

_Oi, loosen up._

_How do I look?_ Immediately fixing her coat and posture. 

_Constipated._

_In a good way?_ She giggled. 

_Congratulations, Four-Eyes._ He then wrapped it around her neck and gave a small smile. 

_Congratulations to the both of us._ She corrected and gave him a fast wink. 

The two went on like this for years for her vision and enthusiasm in her work was boundless. They shared countless of picture together, including their daughter.

\- - -

_Daddy?_

Hange and Levi's six year-old daughter called, tugging the back of his shirt. 

_Hmm?_ As he drew them into a more spacious area.

 _When do you think I'll be smart, like mommy?_ Levi was taken aback. He immediately went and knelt down in front of her.

 _Why do you say that?_ He asked with great concern while holding her arms softly in his hands. Their eyes finally meet.

 _Well, she always receives so many awards each year. Also my classmates. But I've never got a single one yet..._ Tears were forming on her eyes and Levi grabbed his cravat to carefully wipe them with his hand. 

_Come here,_ And he pulled her close for a warm embrace while gently rubbing her back. _You may not know it yet but you're way smarter than your mom._ Soon, the two felt another hug from behind them joining in. 

_That's right!_ Hange backed up. _My dear, you are very smart; you just happen to be born with a different kind of intelligence. Whether you receive or don't receive an award, you're already blooming beautifully._

She then cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. Levi looked at Hange and both shared the same heartwarming look for one another as mother and father before fixing their gazes on their daughter.

 _We'll always love and be proud of you._ Hange said and the three of them remained like that for few more minutes.

One day, it was around one in the morning when Levi heard his phone buzz. Hange was on the way back home, merely just a few minutes after having landed from the work overseas. On the seats were multiple presents for them. There were boxes of black tea and loads of sweets. She had decided they were to be delivered via courier so that it won't get squished by her heavy cargo. "Good Morning Mr. Ackerman, this is to inform you the arrival of a delivery from Zoe Ackerman has is safely placed on your doorstep." Heavily drugged with sleep, he walked outside and picked the items half-awake towards the living room before getting back groggily on bed. "Noted" was the only reply the delivery man received. Breakfast and the drop off to school then work was great for the both of them. There was a call in the afternoon where Levi was dialed up about another one of Zoe's accomplishment. Everything was going well until the evening tuned in the news that briefly discussed of a recent crash between a truck and a car not far from the airport. _Mr. Ackerman, here are Zoe's medals and, well a supposedly invite to an international forum over the weekend. We're terribly sorry for your loss._ It was hard adjusting into the life of a single parent. A lot has changed. But the pain stayed freshly open despite how concealed it was. He stayed at the hospital hoping the surgery would turn out well. Turns out life isn't always kind to you. He hated how her gifts came all in one piece when all he wanted was for her to return alive and well.

* * *

Levi called for her and she walked out of the women's washroom surprised to see him standing there. "Daddy? You're finally here!" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly. He was shocked, thinking she must have been disappointed in his absence and ran off somewhere but what caught his eyes was the medals she was wearing. "I'm sorry for being late, especially in that moment..." His head was low, facing the floor. But then he felt her hands embracing him. "It's alright, Daddy. Don't cry." _Fuck!_ He noticed his face was wet with tears. Now was not the time for this. Trying to compose himself, " So, let's recreate that moment again, make it more special. Take that thing off."

"EH??" It made him chuckled because she sounded exactly like her mother. "But why? My teacher already-"

"Just...do it."

"Fine~" He then knelt down and wrapped it around her neck once more. A sudden image of Hange smiling flashed before him. They were so alike. "There. Congratulations, (insert female name). Mom and I are very proud of you." 

"It's my very first one!" 

"Yes and there will be more," he said while fixing one of the loose laces of her dress. "Tch, remind me to go fix this when we get home." He was determined to sew it into perfection. "Alright, let's get back up there for the final remarks." She stretched her arms in the air as he carried her on his back. At least this time, he was going to travel two floors instead of six. "Okay, here we are." Levi did some final touches on her dress and shoes. Got out a ponytail and a brush to which he styled her hair into a neat bun.

They went inside where he lead his daughter to her seat and finding himself a spot at the far back of the hall. All the main benches were occupied so all he could do was grab two plastic chairs and watch from the corners. He could see the different advisers for each class trying their best to maintain silence. His eyes fell when he saw his daughter charmingly chatting with her classmates. She was then warned and immediately felt embarrassed. But the second the teacher moved back to her seat, she continued her game but this time in quiet little whispers with a big smile on her face. _Are you seeing this, Hange?_ Levi asked, internally laughing at the sight, before turning to face the empty chair next to him with a sad smile. 


End file.
